To Be a King
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Teruslah mengayunkan pedang, jangan pernah berhenti. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Sejak ia dilahirkan dan meneteskan air mata pertamanya. Ini sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Ya, karena.../"Aku akan menjadi Raja!"/Munakata Reisi's childhood!/pure fiction/Mind to RnR, minna-sama?


**Sekadar meramaikan fandom K. Sejak episode pertama, bahkan pas baru trailer, udah jatuh cinta sama Munakata Reisi, The Blue King! *hug and kiss* *ditendang* Dan fic ini murni fiksi, tentang bagaimana motivasi dan kehidupan Reisi saat masih kecil, sebelum menjadi Blue King alias Raja Biru. Maaf kalau penempatan waktunya abal, dan sejarahnya agak gak nyambung. Tapi, yah, namanya juga imajinasi. Dakara, douzo!**

**Summary : Teruslah mengayunkan pedang, jangan pernah berhenti. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Sejak ia dilahirkan dan meneteskan air mata pertamanya. Ini sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Ya, karena.../"Aku akan menjadi Raja!"**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : —no pairing—**

**Genre : Family/Friendship**

**Warning : Canon, a lil' bit OOC (maybe), Reisi's childhood (fiction) till now, Ocs (just characters who help make the plot make sense). DLDR!**

**Disclaimer : K **** GoRA and GoHands**

**.**

**To Be a King**

**.**

**2010****年****10****月****1****日**

Seorang bayi baru saja menghirup nafas pertamanya dan meneteskan air mata pertamanya di sebuah rumah sakit. Ibunya memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wanita itu meninabobokannya sambil menangis bahagia.

"Ah... Uh..." bayi itu mengerang pelan. Pipinya yang kemerahan dan gembul itu sangat menggoda, seakan meminta untuk dicubit. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

Ibunya masih meninabobokan bayinya itu. Dirapikannya poni kebiruan bayinya itu. Bayinya sudah mulai tertidur. Ibunya mendekapnya hangat dan berbisik pelan di telinga bayi itu. Seakan menyambut, bayi itu tersenyum.

"_Kaa-san_ sangat menyayangimu... Munakata Reisi..."

Ya, nama bayi itu Munakata Reisi. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya ia senang dengan nama itu. Ia menggapai-gapaikan tangan mungilnya ke udara. Sinar matanya masih menunjukkan kepolosan, bagaikan sebuah kertas putih yang belum ditulisi apapun, layaknya setiap bayi. Reisi harus bisa menikmati tawa polos itu, sebelum akhirnya takdirnya itu akan merenggut semua kepolosannya. Takdir...

Menjadi seorang raja...

**2018****年****9****月****25****日**

Reisi bangun seperti biasa. Ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Sebentar kemudian, ia mengenakan pakaian biasanya—_shihakushou_ hitam untuk latihannya.

"Reisi, kita akan segera berlatih. Cepatlah atau kau akan kusuruh kau berlatih tiga hari tanpa makan!"

Reisi tidak mengeluh. Ia sudah terbiasa. Ia memang anak yang teguh dan jenius. Ia bahkan sudah mencapai pendidikan di Ashinaka Gakuen, padahal banyak waktunya tersita oleh latihan berpedang. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena ia mampu mencapai tingkat kecerdasan yang jauh melampaui jenius. Dan karenanya, Reisi harus menyelesaikan semua pendidikannya saat berumur sepuluh.

Hari ini sekolahnya, Ashinaka Gakuen, libur karena Dewan Siswa sedang mengurus persiapan festival budaya. Jadi hari ini ia menambah jadwal latihannya. Karena hidupnya selama ini tak jauh dari kata 'berlatih,' 'pedang,' dan 'Raja.'

Raja?

Ya. Reisi adalah calon Raja Biru dari klan biru, SCEPTER 4. Dan karenanya, ia harus mahir mengayunkan pedang. Reisi menerima takdirnya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya itu sangat membosankan dan juga melelahkan. Reisi tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengeluh. Ia selalu meyakinkan, bahwa ini adalah tugasnya. Bahwa ia akan menjadi Raja!

Reisi keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman. Di sana ada seorang gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang seorang laki-laki. Gadis itu berambut pirang, cantik. Ia tampak agak malu-malu. Reisi tahu siapa dia. Namanya Awashima Seri. Reisi tidak mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Ia sering diundang untuk ikut berlatih, walaupun waktunya berlainan dengan latihan Reisi. Gadis itu biasanya menyiapkan tempat latihannya di _dojo_ sambil menunggu gurunya.

"_Ohayou_, Awashima-_kun_," sapa Reisi sambil tersenyum. Awashima mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, malu-malu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau bisa menyiapkan _dojo_, Awashima, berhubung Reisi sudah di sini," kata guru mereka, Ashido Masamune.

"Masamune-_sama_," sapa Reisi sambil menunduk.

"Baik, Munakata, kurasa kau bisa memulai latihanmu. Ini!" Masamune melempar pedang kayu ke arah Reisi. Dengan refleksnya, ia menangkap dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hoo, kulihat kau sudah melatih kuda-kudamu hingga sempurna. Tidak salah, kau memang calon raja," puji Masamune. Reisi hanya tersenyum. Dan tanpa peringatan, ia menyerang.

"Bagus, pertahankan kontrol kekuatan seranganmu. Jangan lupa pertahananmu," arah Masamune. Reisi melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi Masamune bukan lawan yang dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Reisi. Masamune menjadi pelatih calon raja bukan tanpa alasan.

**Sret!**

Reisi mengakhiri pertarungan singkat itu dengan 'mematikan' Masamune di bagian leher. Ia menarik kembali pedangnya, mengibaskan poninya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

"Tanpa keringat sedikitpun, ya? Untuk pemanasan, ini melebihi ekspektasiku. Kau memang hebat, Reisi," puji Masamune. Ia mengelus kepala Reisi. Reisi tersenyum dan mengangguk, berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku harus bisa, kan. Karena ini kewajibanku," jawab Reisi. Masamune mengangguk. Anak didiknya ini sangat bijak untuk ukuran anak berumur delapan tahun. Ia sangat bangga padanya. Ia pasti akan memenuhi kewajibannya dengan baik.

Menjadi seorang raja!

**2023****年****12****月****23****日**

Reisi bangun. Ia menuju kamar mandi. Lalu ia berganti pakaian dengan jas biru. Ia membawa tubuh mungilnya keluar. Di sana ada ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk. Ibunya tersenyum dan menyambutnya putra kecilnya yang kini sudah beranjak remaja dengan hangat.

"_Ohayou_, Reisi-_kun_. _Gohan wo taberu no_?" tanya ibunya lembut.

"_Ohayou. Iie, Kaa-san. Kore de ii_," jawab Reisi sambil menyesap teh hijaunya. Ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Ia bangga pada anak satu-satunya itu. Dalam usianya yang baru tiga belas tahun tahun, ia sudah akan menyelesaikan seluruh pendidikannya sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja, itu kewajiban Reisi sebagai calon Raja Biru.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya. Ayo pergi, Reisi. _Ittekimasu, anata_!" ajak ayahnya. Ia akan menuju tempatnya bekerja, di markas SCEPTER 4. Dan ia juga sekalian mengantarkan Reisi ke _dojo_ baru tempatnya berlatih.

"_Hai. Ittekimasu, Kaa-san_!" seru Reisi. Ibunya mencium keningnya dan tersenyum, melambai mengiringi kepergian Reisi.

"_Itterashai_!"

Dalam mobil, Reisi memangku tangannya dan bersandar di pintu, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Gedung-gedung tampak berdiri dengan gagah dan megah. Reisi selalu suka memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Baginya, ini membuka matanya akan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang akan memperbaharui segala sesuatu yang ia ketahui sebelumnya. Alasan yang sangat logikal dan ilmiah bagi pemikiran seorang anak tiga belas tahun.

"_Souka_? Baiklah, kurasa Reisi tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar. Ya, terima kasih." Suara 'pip' mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon ayahnya, membuat Reisi menoleh. Ia merasa ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" tanya Reisi.

"Masamune tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, mungkin dua jam lagi, ada urusan dengan koleganya. Kurasa kau tidak masalah menunggu di SCEPTER 4?" tanya ayahnya.

"Hum," Reisi mengangguk. Sudah agak lama ia tidak bermain ke markas. Mungkin sudah empat tahun. Ia memang sibuk.

Setelah mengemudi dua puluh menit, ayah Reisi menepi. Sebuah gedung yang terlihat tidak mencolok. Tidak seperti markas. Tapi begitu Reisi memasukinya, kesan markas mulai terasa. Terdapat beberapa meja berkomputer canggih, juga berbagai mesin pengawas dan pengintai yang mereka miliki.

"_Kaichou_!" Semua anggota SCEPTER 4 menunduk hormat pada ayah Reisi, sang Raja Biru.

"Ah, Reisi-_kun_! _Hountou ni hisashiburi da ne_!" seru salah seorang anggota SCEPTER 4 menyapa Reisi.

"Umh, _hisashiburi desu ne_, Ren-_san_," balas Reisi dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana, mau mencoba melacak seseorang lagi?" tanya anggota lain sambil tersenyum. Ia menawarkan tempat duduknya.

"Kurasa bisa. Tapi aku bukan _stalker_ sepertimu, Yoru-_san_," balas Reisi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar, kau tidak berubah, ya!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Reisi.

"Hei, hentikan!" kata Reisi sambil pura-pura merengut. Yoru pun pergi sambil tertawa, membuat Reisi menempati kursinya dan menarikan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_. Jari-jarinya itu mengetik dengan lincah, seakan tidak perlu melihat lagi—yah, memang tidak melihat, sih. Reisi sangat ahli teknologi. Ia sempat mempelajarinya, dan berhasil meraih predikat Master di kelas Advanced Technology. Ia bisa menge-_hack_ sebuah jaringan longgar tanpa memeras otak sedikitpun.

"Eh? Reisi-_kun_ _ka_?"

Reisi menoleh. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang sepinggang sedang memegang buku di dekapannya. Reisi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayasaka-_san_! _Hisashiburi desu ne_!" seru Reisi. Ia sangat senang melihat wanita bernama Ayasaka itu. Selama ini, Ayasaka adalah orang yang selalu menjadi tempat cerita dan bermanja Reisi selain pada ibunya. Baginya, Ayasaka adalah ibu keduanya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar berubah, ya. Kau jadi sangat tampan. Ah, kalau saja aku seusiamu, pasti aku sudah akan menjadikanmu pacar!" ujar Ayasaka. Reisi hanya tertawa kecil digoda seperti itu. Sudah banyak wanita mengatakan itu. Dan reaksi Ayasaka sangat mudah ditebak maupun dipahami. Reisi memang sangat tampan. Dan sejujurnya, semua perempuan seumurannya akan sangat bahagia jika berhasil menjadi pacarnya. Sayang, Reisi tidak tertarik. Ia hanya ingin fokus ke pelatihannya dulu.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa di sini, Reisi-_kun_?" tanya Ayasaka. Ia mengambil duduk di kursi di samping Reisi.

"Masamune-_sama_ tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Jadi _Tou-san_ merasa lebih baik aku menunggu di sini. Aku juga ingin tahu apakah kemampuanku sudah menumpul," jawab Reisi.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Si Jenius ini tidak mungkin menumpul!" puji Ayasaka.

"Tidak juga, Ayasaka-_san_. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengayunkan pedang," elak Reisi.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak yakin kemampuanmu menumpul. Pasti sesekali kau berlatih, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku jarang sekali menyentuh komputer. Masamune-_sama_ memang ketat tentang peraturan jam latihan."

"_Souka_? Sayang, ya. Padahal aku jarang melihatmu. Tapi luangkanlah waktu. Kita bisa _chat_ sesekali."

"Tentu saja, Ayasaka-_san_. Biasanya hari Sabtu atau Minggu aku ada istirahat. Kurasa minggu ini, hari Sabtu jam sepuluh pagi aku bebas. Kalau sempat, mungkin aku bahkan bisa berkunjung ke sini."

"Wah, baguslah. Biar kubuatkan _cr__è__me brul__ée_ kesukaanmu itu."

"Ah, tidak usah, Ayasaka-_san_. Aku tahu semuanya kerepotan dengan masalah Homra itu."

"Ah! Ternyata tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari calon Raja Biru ini, ya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Penyelidikan atas pewaris mereka sudah dilakukan."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Suoh Mikoto. Kudengar dia akan menjadi raja selanjutnya, bersamaan dengan pengangkatanmu."

"Cukup serius juga, ya..."

"Yah, sudahlah. Tidak usah berpikir itu. Lebih baik kau fokus dulu ke pelatihanmu. Biar masalah ini kami yang urus."

"Dan kukira kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu, nona Wakil Ketua."

Ayasaka hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Reisi. Ia sudah rindu dengan panggilan itu dari Reisi. Suaranya yang berwibawa itu sangat cocok dengan suara raja. Ayasaka tidak bosan-bosan memperhatikan anak ini. Rasanya dia itu sangat berbeda. Sangat... spesial. Bukan berarti dia menyukainya, tentu saja tidak. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Reisi yang membuat orang tidak bisa beralih darinya. Seperti ada suatu percikan dalam diri Reisi yang bisa membuat orang-orang mematuhinya sebagai raja.

"Ayasaka-_san_? Bolehkah aku meminjam komputer ini?" tanya Reisi.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ayasaka balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengetes _antivirus_-nya. Aku ingin mencoba meretas beberapa jaringan, dan mungkin jika beruntung, aku bisa membaca sedikit informasi Homra," jawab Reisi.

Ayasaka tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. Tidak mungkin Ayasaka mengatakan tidak. Memiliki Reisi benar-benar membantu pekerjaan SCEPTER 4. Dan itu berarti pekerjaannya sebagai Wakil Ketua berkurang.

"Kurasa masih ada celah di bagian _firewall_-nya, Ayasaka-_san_. _Filter_-nya kurang maksimal. Tapi bisa kuperbaiki. Mungkin programnya salah..." gumam Reisi. Ayasaka hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ayasaka hanya berpikir, biarkan saja Reisi yang membereskannya. Dia lebih tahu.

"Program Homra... Ketat. Program peretas... Oh, ada _firewall_ berlapis rupanya. Banyak jebakan, tapi aku takkan tertipu. Sedikit lagi, dan... Ya! Aku masuk!" seru Reisi.

"Mana?" tanya Ayasaka. Ia memanggil anggota-anggotanya.

"Aku sudah mengambil data Homra. Tidak sebanyak milik SCEPTER 4, jadi kurasa kartu memorinya tidak akan kelebihan beban. Tapi aku khawatir ada yang menghentikan sistemnya dari sana. Aku baru mengunduh sedikit, informasi pentingnya mereka taruh di _folder_ dengan keamanan ketat. Kuharap waktunya cukup," jelas Reisi.

"Kalau ada Reisi, rasanya kita tidak dibutuhkan, ya," canda salah seorang anggota lain.

Reisi menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak juga, Hiro-_san_. Ini hanya kewajibanku saja."

Semua anggota SCEPTER 4 di sana tersenyum. Bahkan ayah Reisi, sang Raja Biru juga. Ia yakin Reisi benar-benar penerusnya yang akan membawa klan mereka dalam kejayaan. Mereka sadar, suatu hari nanti anak inilah yang akan memimpin klan mereka. Karena dia adalah garis keturunan raja terdahulu. Dan karenanya Reisi akan melakukannya.

Menjadi seorang raja.

**2029****年****1****月****1****日**

"_Ichi, ni, san... Shinnen omedetto_!"

Markas SCEPTER 4 menjadi sangat ramai. Beberapa anggota saling bersulang. Beberapa gelas bir kosong dibiarkan di meja. Gelas-gelas _wine_ kosong kembali terisi. Atmosfer euforia tampak mencairkan suasana dingin yang biasanya meliputi ruangan itu. Televisi dibiarkan menyala, menampilkan suasana di pusat kota yang sedang merayakan pergantian tahun.

Sedangkan Reisi hanya menyesap teh hitam kesukaannya. Ia bukanlah penggemar berat anggur atau minuman beralkohol. Biasanya ia hanya menikmatinya dalam keadaan tertentu, dan itupun tidak banyak. Mungkin untuk menghangatkan diri di musim dingin.

"Hei, Reisi, tidak mau ini? Ini DRC Romanée Conti, lho. _Wine vintage_ mahal super elit dari tahun '85 yang sangat langka akhir-akhir ini," tawar seorang anggota SCEPTER 4.

"Tidak, Ishida-_san_, aku ingin menikmati tehku dulu," tolak Reisi halus.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini spesial untukmu, lho. Ayasaka yang membelikannya saat dia berkunjung ke Italia minggu lalu," tawar Ishida lagi.

"Ishida, bukannya kau yang memintaku membelinya?" tukas Ayasaka dengan berkacak pinggang. Ishida hanya tertawa. "Tapi, sayang juga kalau tidak dicoba, Reisi-_kun_," tawar Ayasaka.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa. Memangnya enak sekali, ya?" tanya Reisi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri kumpulan anggota penikmat anggur di pojok.

"Cobalah. Kau akan terpesona," kata Ayasaka. Pipinya sudah mulai memerah.

"Hati-hati jika ingin pulang, Ayasaka-_san_. Pipimu memerah, kurasa efek alkoholnya sudah mulai terasa," peringat Reisi.

"Ah, kau benar. Kurasa sebaiknya aku berhenti minum," kata Ayasaka. Ia pergi ke belakang, sepertinya ingin mengambil obat penghilang efek mabuk.

Anggota SCEPTER 4 lain, Fuse, mengambil gelas kecil. Dia, yang pernah berbakat menjadi _sommelier_—ahli penyaji _wine_—menyiapkan _wine vintage_ itu dengan sikap elit.

"Eeh~ Fuse-_san_ pernah menjadi _sommelier_, ya, di Roma? Aku lupa. Pantas saja ahli seperti itu," komentar Reisi. Fuse hanya tersenyum dan memberikan segelas _wine_ itu pada Reisi. Reisi menenggaknya perlahan, sambil mengecapkan lidahnya.

"Yah, rasanya memang nikmat. Tidak salah _wine_ ini disebut 'Permata Burgundy' oleh para penikmat _wine_ lain," komentar Reisi.

"Ah, kita kehabisan cemilan. Reisi-_kun_, bisa kau pergi ke minimarket dan membelikan _snack_, apa saja?" tanya Ayasaka.

"Oh, tentu," jawab Reisi. Ia menenggak habis _wine_-nya dan berjalan keluar markas. Jalanan yang biasanya sepi kini cukup ramai. Orang-orang turun ke jalan untuk menikmati malam tahun baru. Reisi tersenyum sebentar, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke minimarket 24 jam terdekat.

"_Irasshai_!" seru penjaga kasir. Minimarket itu sepi, mungkin hanya Reisi yang ada di sana... dan seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya di _section_ bir. Reisi berpapasan sejenak dengannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Menarik. Jarang ada orang berambut merah yang berpapasan dengan Reisi. Reisi meliriknya. Ia seakan mengenali wajahnya, tapi ia lupa. Dan sejenak, mereka bertatapan. Reisi seakan merasakan perasaan aneh. Tentu saja bukan suka ataupun cinta! Seperti... perasaan bahwa ia akan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Reisi tersenyum heran, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu juga tersenyum sama sepertinya. Reisi tidak pernah tahu, bahwa laki-laki tadi adalah Suoh Mikoto, orang yang akan menjadi Raja Merah saingannya. Tapi itu kisah nanti. Saat ia...

Menjadi seorang raja...

**2034****年****10****月****1****日**

Jam di dinding berdetak monoton. Reisi tidak keluar dari ruangannya sejak lima jam lalu. Ia mengurusi berkas-berkas pengajuan pada Perdana Menteri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:02. Sudah tengah malam. Sudah tanggal 1 Oktober. Tapi sang Raja Biru belum menyadarinya sama sekali.

Ia merebahkan punggung sejenak. Rasanya lelah sekali. Para orang-orang pemerintahan itu benar-benar kolot. Sesi rapat tadi siang benar-benar menguras tenaganya, dan itupun masih dilanjutkan lusa.

Reisi berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk melancarkan peredaran darahnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan brankasnya. Ia sudah lama tidak membukanya. Tapi Reisi masih ingat, betapa berharganya benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sang Raja Biru tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kode dan mengambil benda berharganya.

Sedikit lusuh dan berdebu. Reisi mengambilnya, membersihkannya sedikit. Lalu membawanya ke mejanya. Membuka-bukanya.

Itu adalah sebuah buku. Buku album, lebih tepatnya. Berisi banyak foto-foto kenangannya. Halaman pertama berisi foto Reisi yang baru lahir tertidur dalam pelukan ibunya, dengan ayahnya di samping ibunya dan tersenyum—senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat Reisi. Reisi ikut tersenyum. Ia masih sangat kecil dan rapuh saat itu, masih polos dan sangat bergantung pada orang lain.

Reisi melanjutkan. Di halaman selanjutnya, ada fotonya yang sedang menangis saat memegang pedang pertama kali. Ia masih takut saat itu. Berdampingan dengan foto itu, ada foto saat Reisi pertama masuk sekolah. Ia masih kecil, lebih kecil dari murid lainnya. Ia kelihatan sedikit takut. Ada juga foto saat ia diwisuda dan menyelesaikan seluruh jenjang pendidikannya, hanya enam tahun setelah ia memulai dari awal. Ia juga menjadi Siswa Teladan, Siswa Berprestasi, Wisudawan Terbaik, dan bahkan memenangkan penghargaan Guiness Book World Of Record dan penghargaan Nobel.

Ia melanjutkan. Ada fotonya saat bersama anggota SCEPTER 4 angkatan ayahnya. Ia digandeng Ayasaka saat itu. Semuanya tampak sangat bahagia. Reisi sendiri tampak senang. Saat itu ia masih dua belas tahun. Setengah dari umurnya saat ini. Ia memakai pakaian SCEPTER 4 yang masih agak kebesaran. Ayahnya di sampingnya, tampak bangga.

Dan terus selama sepuluh halaman, dipenuhi foto-foto Reisi dan SCEPTER 4 angkatan lalu. Saat tahun baru, ulang tahun anggota mereka, April Mop, Halloween, Hanami, dan banyak perayaan lain. Begitu juga saat ulang tahun SCEPTER 4. Semuanya sangat senang. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, saling berjabat tangan maupun berpelukan. Semua bernostalgia. Reisi tiba-tiba merindukan mereka semua. Ia sangat merindukan Ayasaka, yang saat ini telah pensiun dan menikmati hidupnya di rumahnya. Saat ini, yang masih bertahan adalah Fuse dan Akiyama. Mereka juga sebentar lagi ingin pensiun.

Buku album itu penuh berisi foto-foto kenangan. Puluhan halaman itu Reisi nikmati tanpa sadar, hingga jam dindingnya menunjukkan waktu 01:08. Ia membuka halaman terakhir. Ia sedikit lupa kapan ini diambil. Ada fotonya di tengah sedang tersenyum, dengan dikelilingi semua anggota SCEPTER 4 angkatannya dan angkatan ayahnya, beserta keluarganya dan juga Masamune. Ia akhirnya ingat. Ini diambil empat tahun lalu, saat pengangkatannya menjadi raja. Reisi jadi ingat sesuatu. Ia melihat tanggal foto itu diambil. 1 Oktober. Itu hari ini. Berarti...

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, Kaichou_!"

Refleks, Reisi kaget tiba-tiba pintunya dibuka dan hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya datang memasuki ruangannya. Dan benar, hampir semuanya. Keluarganya, Masamune, Ayasaka, semua anggota SCEPTER 4 yang dikenalnya... Rasanya seperti _d__é__jà v__u_.

Dan segera, Reisi menyadarinya. Ia sudah berulang tahun selama satu jam sepuluh menit lalu. Reisi yakin mereka sengaja masuk pada saat ini karena sekarang jam 01:10, bisa diartikan 1 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya. Kini ia sudah genap 24 tahun. Dan itu berarti, ia sudah menjadi raja selama empat tahun penuh, tanpa terasa.

Malam itu dirayakan dengan ramai. Semuanya membuka botol, meminum bir, atau memakan kue ulang tahunnya. Reisi sendiri duduk menikmati teh seperti biasa, mengobrol dengan ibu dan ayahnya, dengan Masamune, dengan Ayasaka, dan dengan yang lainnya untuk melepas rindu. Semalam suntuk mereka berpesta. Tapi Reisi tidak mengantuk—belum, setidaknya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berpesta. Sudah lima jam berlalu. Reisi melirik jam tangannya sejenak. 06:24. Sudah waktunya.

Reisi meninggalkan pesta sejenak ke balkon. Ia melihat ke arah timur. Matahari terbit dengan indahnya. Mengingatkan Reisi akan hidupnya. Penuh kerja keras, kelelahan, kesedihan, namun semua itu dihapus oleh cinta dan kebahagiaan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Untuk sekali ini saja, Reisi ingin berpikir klise. Ia bahagia. Semua perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia sudah melampaui takdirnya. Ya, karena...

"Aku sudah menjadi Raja!"

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Moshi-moshi de, minna!**

**Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga! Fuh, cukup melelahkan bikin ini. Sekalian karena pengen ikut-ikutan bikin fic K aja, sih. Tapi dalam proses, banyak tantangan yang justru bikin fic ini... ya gitu deh.**

**But overall, Shana cukup puas. Mungkin ada yang aneh dikit karena kelewat dari scanning dan editing sekali lagi. Jadi segalanya bisa disampaikan lewat review.**

**Oh, ya, anggep aja ini birthday fic buat Reisi-kun, walaupun telatnya kebangetan. Tapi K aja dimulai setelah 1 Oktober, jadi wajar dong kalau telat *alesan aja!* Yosh, kayaknya sih... Sore de ii, dakara...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
